


Она грозы желала

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда она родилась, она была словно лучик света в огромном мире.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Она грозы желала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [she wanted storms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331229) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета: Сумрачная Немецкая Искорка

Когда она родилась, она была словно лучик света в огромном мире, подобная светлячку с сотканными из огня крылышками, и её мать хлопала в ладоши от радости. Когда он родился, он был словно небольшой, но яростный ураган, с голосом, подобным ветру, и её отец был бесконечно горд.  
Она ненавидела своего брата за всё, что он мог сделать, всё, что он мог сказать и не понести никакой ответственности. Он водился с лисами и волками и бегал с ними наперегонки меж деревьев. Её же повсюду сопровождали вороны.  
Он сказал ей однажды, что любит её, и затем _рассмеялся_ , словно это была неправда, и она гадала про себя, зачем ей любить его лишь потому, что благодаря некоей шутке судьбы у них одинаковая кровь, одни и те же родители и такой же цвет глаз, как будто это что-то значило.  
Как-то раз в один из осенних полдней, когда всё вокруг покрывали листья цвета пламени, его волк попытался вцепиться ей в горло, и он засмеялся снова. Но вместо этого как раз она и рассекла горло волку эбеновым ножом, что её отец подарил ему; она зашла в его комнату той ночью и украла этот нож, потому что не он заслужил его, а она. Она могла пролить кровь; она знала это потому, что он мог заставить её пойти на это.  
Как сейчас.  
— Мэнон, — сказал её брат, — знаешь ли ты, кто ты?  
Она кивнула, тёмные волосы упали ей на глаза.   
— Да.  
Он сказал:  
— Я люблю тебя, сестрица, такой, какая ты есть.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, братец.  
Затем она вырезала его сердце, чтобы увидеть, не лжёт ли он. И превратилась в дракона.  
Её мать больше не произносила её имени. Её отец изгнал её. Она забрала эбеновый нож с собой, забрала кольцо матери, забрала воронов, забрала своё имя и сердце своего брата, и знание о том, что настоящая любовь — ложь.  
Она странствовала, и тянувшееся за ней облако дыма убивало поля и скот, стоило ей пройти мимо. Ворон сидел на её руке и прижимался клювом к виску; он рассказывал ей, где найти убежище и где найти нужные камни, потому что камень — самый надёжный элемент.  
Заброшенный замок на границе процветающего королевства — и да, ей там понравилось, камень холодел под её руками, и она облекла стены чарами своей матери, чарами, которым она научилась в те времена, когда была лучиком света, а сердце своё — проклятым волшебством брата, который бегал бок о бок с хищными тварями и зарывался лицом в их пропитанную кровью шерсть. Она съела сердце своего брата, чтобы он остался с ней — потому что он был ошибкой, но теперь она осталась одна и должна продолжить их дело.  
Все, кто страстно желал чего-то, приходили к ней в замок, словно она была какой-то обычной старой ведьмой, в чьём жилище полно высушенных трав и оплавленных свечей, а в воздухе витает запах пепла. Она помогала им, а затем помогала себе; они были мстительными людьми, так что как только их желания воплощались в реальности, её чары оборачивались против них самих, обрекая их на то же самое, чего они желали другим. Она смеялась и расхаживала по зубчатым стенам своего замка, а на плече её сидел Дьябло, её личный дьявол, который, читая её мысли, всегда заботился о том, чтобы она была счастлива, и его беспокойная душа столь же черна, как и его крылья.  
Иногда они летали вместе в поисках падали — ворон и дракон.  
Близлежащее королевство утопало в золоте и зелени, оно напоминало ей о доме, о времени, когда они с братом ещё даже не думали о том, что разлучатся или вырастут порознь — хотя, как хороший охотник изучает свою добычу, они всё знали друг про друга.   
Она чувствовала, как сердце брата бьётся в её груди. Я знаю, братец, отвечала она, эти люди воображают, что всё счастье мира принадлежит им, все ярко расцвеченные флаги свободы. Мы должны сжечь всё дотла.  
Вскоре прошёл слух, что королева носит ребёнка, и она могла уже заранее сказать, что это будет девочка — прелестное дитя, лучик света в огромном мире.  
Тогда Малефисента коснулась камней своего дома. Одно из своенравных созданий её магии пустилось в пляс у её ног, а Дьябло коснулся клювом её виска.  
Люди зеленеющего королевства должны были знать правду. Она могла бы помочь им увидеть её — и она поможет.


End file.
